The present invention pertains to housings for holding a memory storage device and particularly to racks that removably hold hard disk drives and the like.
Docking adapters removably interconnect memory storage devices to computer systems and to memory storage device systems, for example. Docking adapters can provide many advantages over fixed hardware including improved of data between non-integrated networks and systems. Docking adapters can also enable multiple users, each with a dockable hard drive, to use a single machine without interfering with operating settings and data of another.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,369 to Darden et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a docking adapter for a hard disk drive. The docking adapter includes a carrier for holding a hard drive and a rack that mounts in a computer housing. The carrier has an open top. One drawback of the open top design is that when the carrier is removed from the rack, the hard disk drive is exposed. Exposing the hard disk drive may lead to damage to the hard drive, connective cabling, or other components during handling and transport.
Docking adapters that enclose hard disk drives are prone to heat buildup. When a hard drive operates and generates heat in a docking adapter, the docking adapter may inhibit airflow, which would otherwise cool the hard drive.
FIG. 1 shows a known docking adapter 10. The docking adapter 10 has a rack 12 and a carrier 14. The carrier 14 has a top cover 16 with vents that help cool a hard disk drive. Unfortunately, vents are not always effective at cooling an enclosed hard disk drive. When the docking adapter mounts in a crowded computer housing, for example, there may be insufficient space above the docking adapter to facilitate enough airflow through the vents to effectively cool a hard drive.
The rack 12 includes a backplane 18 having a connector and a rear-mounted fan. The carrier 14 has a backplane 20 with a connector that couples to the backplane connector of the rack. When the carrier inserts into the rack and the backplane 18 and 20 meet, there is little room for air to flow out from the carrier. The backplane of the carrier interferes with the outflow of air from the carrier. Accordingly, what is desired is a better way of providing airflow through a docking adapter.
The present invention provides a rack for receiving a memory storage device carrier. The rack functions as a conduit so that air can efficiently be directed through the rack to cool the memory storage device carrier.
According to one embodiment of the invention, the rack has a first lateral rail, a second lateral rail and a backplane with a connector. The connector of the rack couples with the connector of a memory storage device carrier. The xe2x80x9ctermxe2x80x9d rack is broadly understood to include racks that are integrated within a memory storage device housing, removable racks, and externally mounted racks. Accordingly, it can be appreciated that the rack can assume any of a number of configurations. The first lateral rail and a second lateral rail extend perpendicularly from the backplane, and at least one lateral rail has a periphery defining an opening. A fan is mounted with respect to the opening to blow air through the opening.
According to an alternate embodiment of the invention, the backplane of the rack has a vent, and the first lateral rail defines a conduit between the vent and the opening to direct air out of the backplane. A fan is mounted on the lateral rail for directing air through the conduit and out of the vent of the backplane.
According to a further embodiment, the first lateral rail of the rack is boxed shaped to form a conduit through the first lateral rail, so that air can be directed through the rack to cool the memory storage device.
According to another embodiment, the first lateral rail includes a seal mounted on the periphery for sealing the first lateral rail against the lateral side of the carrier. The seal can be a rigid seal, or a compliant seal. Preferably, the lateral rails of the rack fit tightly with the carrier to form a seal.
According to an alternative embodiment, the second lateral rail has a periphery defining an opening. A fan is mounted on the periphery of the second lateral rail for blowing air through the opening.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, the rack for receiving a memory storage device carrier includes a periphery defining an opening adjacent to the backplane.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, the rack for receiving a memory storage device carrier includes a backplane which has a vent in fluid communication with the opening in the lateral rail to direct air out of the backplane. A fan is mounted on the backplane to direct air out through the opening.
According to an alternative embodiment of the invention, a memory storage device docking adapter includes a carrier for holding a hard disk drive. The carrier has a face with a vent, a first lateral side and a second lateral side extending perpendicularly from the face. The first lateral side of the carrier has a periphery defining an opening. The rack is configured to slidably engage the first and second lateral rails of the carrier. A fan is mounted with respect to the opening to blow air through the opening of the carrier.
The present invention provides a rack which has improved airflow to effectively cool a memory storage device and hard drive.